


Ardent Gaze

by Ruritto



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Inner cover of Free! Vol 6 DVD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardent Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

Rin had honestly not meant to blurt it out like that. He was probably still riding the high of swimming with all of them again, heaven knows it hadn’t been the most embarrassing thing he’d done this week (The memory of hugging Haru as soon as the other had been out of the pool and crying tried to surface in his mind but he promptly squashed it away).

He focused once more on Makoto, who had called him out that day. Rin had been more than happy to show up, feeling like he still owed the older swimmer an apology. Especially since it had been Makoto who had never given up on trying to reach Rin.

And then of course he had blurted out one of the most stupid confessions in his life.

It was just… Makoto had been doing nothing but coo over how happy he was that Rin and Haru were getting along again, and the Rin was once again hanging out with the Iwatobi swim team and how that made Gou and Nagisa happy. And Rin had just blurted it out.

/”I did it for you too you know! I missed you too!”/

_'How stupid is that, what was I even thinking'_

It had effectively shut Makoto up, the brunette now staring intently at him. Rin tried to look away but the gaze felt like it was burning him, and his eyes kept on being dragged back to Makoto’s.

Rin resolutely looked down at his feet. He was in the middle of deciding to make a run for it, certain he was faster and could outrun Makoto, when a pair of large warm hands settled on his cheeks, raising his gaze to Makoto’s.

"What?"

Green eyes stared into his own, and Rin felt like he was being searched for /something/. Rin tried to meet that gaze and give it what it was looking for, but he was certain he only showed confusion.

And then Makoto’s gaze softened and Rin felt blood rush to his cheeks.

His stomach twisted and he tried to pull away, but the hold on his despite it’s usual gentleness was firm. Rin’s eyes darted away as he focused on pushing the blush on his face away.

Makoto was having none of that however, and Rin gasped as Makoto’s forehead touched his, green eyes still intently staring at him, warmer and fonder, and not allowing him to look away.

"I missed you too, Rin."


End file.
